


Koszmar

by mess_uncleaned



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nightmare, chyba pierwszy po polsku, smut 4 u
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mess_uncleaned/pseuds/mess_uncleaned
Summary: Wszystko było okej dopóki Y/N nie obudziła się w środku nocy. Prędko zeszła z łóżka, idąc do Azumy, ale ta noc skończyła się inaczej.
Relationships: Yukishiro Azuma/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Koszmar

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się pierwszy mój smut, kombinowałam trochę z innym stylem i proszę o feedback, czy tak jest dobrze.

– Azuma-san? – Pukasz do drzwi do pokoju nr 206 i czekasz cierpliwie na odpowiedź.

Mija parę dłuższych chwil kiedy w drzwiach staje białowłosy mężczyzna. Nikt nie wiedział ile ma lat, wiadomo tylko, że jest starszy od Sakyo, a mimo wszystko wyglądał zawsze tak olśniewająco.

– Y/N, nie oczekiwałem cię u mnie o tej godzinie.

Czyżbyś chciała ze mną spać tej nocy? – Uśmiecha się uprzejmie z cieniem zaskoczenia w oczach.

Rumienisz się przez propozycję. Odwracasz delikatnie wzrok i niechętnie zgadzasz się. Oczy mężczyzny otwierają się szerzej tak jak i drzwi. Uśmiech poszerza się, a ty wchodzisz do środka czując wstyd wyłaniający się na policzkach.

– Zrobię herbaty, usiądź proszę. – Siadasz na wskazanym miejscu z rękami na kolanach.

– Przepraszam Azuma-san. Przyszłam bez zapowiedzi i zaskoczyłam cię.

– Nie przepraszaj Y/N, cieszę się, że przyszłaś.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Azuma stawia herbatę przed tobą. Dziękujesz mu lecz żadne więcej słowo nie wypada z twoich ust. Pijesz łyk, drugi, trzeci. Stajesz się spokojniejsza, a twój wzrok pada na mężczyznę. Jego uśmiech jest spokojny i wzbudza zaufanie.

– Miałam koszmar. – Wzdychasz i spuszczasz wzrok na herbatę w twoich rękach, wciągając jej aromat. 

– A więc dlatego przyszłaś. Nie martw się kochana, zadbam o Ciebie. – Podchodzi, kładzie dłoń na twoim ramieniu, po czym pomaga ci wstać.

Prowadzi do dużego dwuosobowego łóżka. Obecność Azumy zdecydowanie rozluźnia atmosferę, a mimo to wstyd cię nie opuszcza. Wchodzisz pierwsza na łóżko, a on za tobą.

– Chcesz się przytulić? – Pyta spokojnie wystawiając ręce w twoją stronę.

Nie odpowiadasz, lecz wykonujesz czynność nieumyślnie. Twoją głowa ląduje na jego klatce, a rękami obejmujesz talię mężczyzny. Jego włosy opadły na poduszkę, rozkładając je tak, aby się w nie nie zaplątać. Czujesz ciepło bijące od niego i dłonie na plecach. On natomiast czuje się komfortowo z faktem, że tuli ciebie a nie obcą osobę. Od dawna tego chciał. Patrzy na ciebie wzrokiem pełnym sympatii. On jest taki... relaksujący. Postanawiasz urwać kontakt wzrokowy, zamykając oczy. Przybliżasz się intuicyjnie. 

– Dobranoc Azuma-san. 

– Śpij dobrze Y/N-chan.

Jednak on nie zamyka oczu, cały czas przypatruje się twojej twarzy. Jesteś dla niego taka piękna, a on sam nie chce się przywiązać. Wie, że prędzej czy później wszyscy go opuszczą, a jednocześnie tak dobrze pasujesz do jego ciała. Przesuwa delikatnie i powoli dłonie z łopatek do talii. Przyciska cię do piersi. Słyszysz mocne bicie serca, jakby nie należało do mężczyzny, który zawsze jest spokojny i zrelaksowany. Otwierasz oczy i napotykasz jego wzrok, lekko się rumieni niczym zawstydzone dziecko. Złote oczy są pełne blasku. Jedna z jego rąk ląduje na twoim policzku. 

– Miałaś spać kochana. – Mówi spokojnym głosem, ale można wyczuć wstyd. 

– Ty także. – Odpowiadasz wpatrując się w jego oczy. 

Teraz ma swoją szansę i musi ją wykorzystać. Przybliża swoją twarz do twojej. 

– Przepraszam Y/N-chan. 

Pochyla się i całuje cię w usta, przygotowany na odrzucenie i odepchnięcie. Ty natomiast zaskoczona nie cofasz się ani nie odpychasz. Azuma po chwili odsuwa się sam i mimo odczuwania bólu, uśmiecha się. Zamyka oczy i zostawia dystans między wami. 

– Azuma-san... – Bez większego zastanowienia zmniejszasz dystans i obracasz go, aby spojrzał na ciebie.

Rumieniec pali twoje policzki, ale nie dajesz się zawstydzeniu siadając na nim okrakiem i przykładając usta do jego. Tym razem pocałunek jest odwzajemniony , a z czasem robi się coraz namiętniejszy. Kiedy już brakuje oddechu, odsuwacie się od siebie. Serca biją jak szalone. Patrzycie na siebie tak długo, że zauważasz zmianę w oczach Azumy. Przez obecny półmrok, delikatny blask księżyca pada na jego twarz. Jest zarumieniony, a wzrok wygląda wręcz drapieżnie. Nie zdążysz zareagować kiedy ten zmienia pozycję na tyle, że leżysz pod nim. Otwiera usta nad twoją twarzą jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale szybko zamykasz je pocałunkiem. 

– Ani mi się waż przepraszać. – Mówisz dobitnie i przyciągasz go bliżej. 

– Na pewno tego chcesz? –Dopytuje dla pewności. 

– Jak niczego innego. – Kładziesz dłonie na jego policzkach, gładząc je kciukami. 

Całujecie się namiętnie, tak jakby ta noc miała być ostatnią. Duże ręce mężczyzny wodzą po twojej talii, biodrach aż lądują na tyłku. Lekko go ściska i w tym momencie z twoich ust wyślizguje się cichy jęk. On już jest pewny, nadal go ściska patrząc na twoją twarz. Twój oddech staje się cięższy. Nagle białowłosy bierze twoje ręce do góry i całuje szyję powoli i namiętnie. Sapiesz i czujesz jak twoje krocze jest coraz bardziej mokre i pulsujące. Mężczyzna przylegając do twego ciała zauważa to od razu. 

– Y/N, jesteś taka urocza... – Szepcze do twojego ucha, wędrując powoli w stronę twojego krocza.

Twoje ciało reaguje natychmiast, ściskasz nogi do siebie i mocno się rumienisz. Azuma zatrzymuje się na chwilę i głaszcze cię po udach, a kiedy je z powrotem odsuwasz, nie zwleka dłużej. Wodzi palcami po twojej cipce, bawiąc się jej miękkością. Coraz mocniej dyszysz, a jego ręka zmysłowo zbliża się koło wejścia. Druga ręka ściskała twoją rękę protekcyjnie. 

– Azuma, proszę... – Wzdychasz urywanymi oddechem.

– Tak kochana?

Wszystko jest świetnie, ale nie powstrzymuje aż się od wołania jego imienia. Po tym jak mężczyzna nie słyszy odpowiedzi z twojej strony, delikatnie ściska palce i wchodzi do twojej cipki. Jęczysz głośno i mocno ściskasz jego dłoń. Azuma powoli porusza palcami wsuwając i wysuwając, powodując rozlanie fali ciepła po twoim ciele. Zaciskasz się, a na swoim udzie czujesz twardego penisa partnera. Mimo to on dalej kontynuuje palcówkę, coraz głębiej i mocniej, ale nie szybciej. Bardzo lubi się tobą bawić i zachwycony wysłuchuje twoich jęków. Powoli wysuwa palce, oblizując je i wywołując u ciebie większe rumieńce. Mruczy i powoli zdejmuje twoje ubrania, które lądują na podłodze. Kiedy na tobie nic nie ma, przyciąga cię do siebie i całuje twój biust. 

– D-daj mi szansę się pobawić. – Mówisz jąkając się trochę.

Przewracasz go na plecy, a on wydaje z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk. Postanawiasz się odwdzięczyć. Całujesz Azumę namiętnie, ocierając się intensywnie o jego krocze. Czujesz jak jego peni bardzo chce zaznać przyjemności. Nie przedłużasz. Idziesz w dół rozbierając go w trakcie. Naciągasz jego bokserki i zsuwasz je z bioder. Widzisz jak jego penis dumnie się pręży. Jest duży i szczupły, a zapach feromonów odbiera ci kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Przybliżasz usta do główki i namiętnie ją całujesz. Słuchasz z zadowoleniem jak białowłosy sapie kiedy wodzisz językiem po więzadęłku i krążysz wokół dziurki. Liżesz intensywnie i kątem oka widzisz jak z przyjemności mężczyzna odchyla głowę do tyłu. Przechodzisz do główki i wsadzasz ja do ust, zamykając oczy. Azuma jęczy i sapie cicho, dając dłoń na twoją głowę. Głaszcze cię jako nagrodę. Bierzesz penisa coraz głębiej i ssiesz mocno. 

– Y/N-chan... – Sapie i podnosi twoją głowę za brodę, wyciągając penisa z twoich ust. – Nie mogę już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Chcę cię całą. 

Podnosi cię i usadawia cię przed przed swoim kroczem. Całuje zaciekle i namiętnie. Obejmuje twój tyłek rękami i podnosi powoli. Zatracona w namiętności i pożądaniu zauważasz to wtedy kiedy Azuma praktycznie sądzą cię na swoim penisie. Czujesz jak gorący napiera na twoje wejście. Przestajesz myśleć i nasadzasz się na niego. Jęknęliście w przenikającej was rozkoszy. Wyginasz plecy w łuk, czując jak mimowolnie zaciskasz zaciskasz się na członku Azumy. Sama zaczynasz się delikatnie poruszać w górę i dół.

Ręce białowłosego mocniej ściskają twój tyłek. Patrzycie na siebie zaczerwienieni, sapiąc i poruszając się. Ręce mężczyzny dalej asekurują twój tyłek. Przyspieszasz tempo i coraz bardziej jęczysz. Czujesz jak penis zaczyna mocno pulsować, a także staje się bardziej gorący. Dopychasz się i patrzysz na Azumę rozpalona, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Korzystając z okazji partner zrzucił cię na dół. 

– Azuma-san, potrzebuję cię... – Sapiesz zarumieniona kładąc ręce na jego plecach.

Mężczyzna mocno przylega do ciebie, ponownie w ciebie wchodząc. W przypływie rozkoszy, podnosisz nogi i obejmujesz nimi jego biodra. On powoli się porusza. Twoja cipką zaczyna mocno pulsować i każdy ruch coraz bardziej przybliża cię do osiągnięcia szczytu. Mężczyzna penetruje cię coraz głębiej, intensywniej. Nie masz odwagi zadrapać jego śnieżnobiałej skóry, więc wykrzykujesz jego imię w kółko. Czujesz jego ciężki oddech i ciche jęki na szyi, powodując dreszcze, ale i mocniejszy zacisk. Tracisz świadomość otoczenia, dochodzisz czując jak on też osiąga spełnienie. Padacie wtuleni w siebie, zasypiając w ciepłych objęciach zrelaksowani jak nigdy. Księżyc akompaniuje wam w tej romantycznej chwili.

– Kocham cię... Y/N.

Słyszysz lecz stan w jakim się znajdujesz uniemożliwia ci odpowiedź. Przytulasz go mocniej i całujesz w klatkę piersiową. Cicho się śmieje i obejmuje czule. Może teraz nie będzie tak samotny.


End file.
